Killer Frost (Arrowverse)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Killer Frost from the Arrowverse. The mainstream version can be found here: Killer Frost. Dr. Caitlin Snow, also known as Killer Frost, is a meta-human criminal who appears in the Arrowverse series, The Flash. As Caitlin, she appeared as one of the main protagonists of the show, with her Killer Frost persona serving as the secondary antagonist of Season 3 and an anti-hero/supporting protagonist of Season 4 onwards. She is portrayed by Danielle Panabaker who also portrays her Earth-2 doppelganger. Personality As Caitlin Snow Originally, Caitlin Snow was known for her optimism in the face of danger. She was known among the original employees at S.T.A.R. Labs for her passionate approach to science. After losing Ronnie Raymond when the Particle Accelerator went off in 2013, she went into a state of depression and became cold and detached; however, her time with Barry Allen led her to realizing that she can move on and live her life. She felt very concerned for Barry's well-being during his early days as the Flash, initially being against him using his powers for superheroics. She was close with Cisco, who described her as "guarded" due to her losing Ronnie. That, combined with all her anger towards her mother, didn't seem to phase her, however. Leonard Snart described her as "uptight". Cisco's constant nicknaming of various meta-humans initially annoyed Caitlin, but she eventually ended up naming some herself. After being reunited with Ronnie, now as Firestorm, Caitlin became overjoyed and brought her figurative walls down. After losing him again, this time for real, she returned to her state of depression and blames herself for his demise. She eventually realized that she can still be happy, and proceeds to return to her previous light after reuniting with the rest of "Team Flash". Caitlin also has a tendency to flirt with people, which is more evident when she is intoxicated. At one point while at a dive bar with Barry, she tried to do karaoke, and ends up dropping several hints and statements that she was attracted to him. He later took her home and changed her into her sleepwear, and since she was still drunk, she asked him if he "took a peek" at her naked body. After meeting Hunter Zolomon, masquerading as Jay Garrick, they quickly became infatuated, leading to her wanting to find treatment for his case of cellular degeneration that threatened to kill him. However, after discovering that he was really Zoom, she tried to prevent her emotions from clouding her judgement. After her imprisonment on Earth-2 and being kept around as Zoom's captive, she seemed to develop PTSD, occasionally seeing visions of him around when he's not anywhere near there. As Killer Frost As Killer Frost, Caitlin became more vindictive, worried about her powers taking over. Having already met her Earth-2 self, who represented everything she didn't want to be (cold, double-sided, sadistic and unloved), she was worried even more that Team Flash would reject her if they knew about her post-Flashpoint powers. After becoming Killer Frost, her fears, insecurities and bitterness towards Barry for his creation of Flashpoint took over, thus making Killer Frost an entirely separate entity from the Caitlin that Team Flash knew and loved. She started mocking people more for their perceived weakness, mocking Cisco for fearing that he had to hurt her at all to save Barry, whom she regarded as selfish for tampering with time to give himself a happy ending and showing no regard for the consequences of his actions. Caitlin was more fearful now that Killer Frost would take over completely, confiding in Julian Albert about her fear. As Killer Frost, however, she mocked Julian for thinking that there was a way to bring Caitlin back fully. She had a tendency to talk long sentences, going on rants about her superiority to Caitlin, whom she perceived as weak and pitiful. Desperate to show her loyalty to Savitar, she jumped at the chance to kill Tracy Brand, who would become a problem for Savitar in the future, but was insulted by the armored speedster for failing to kill her, mocking her decision to call herself "Killer Frost" when she hasn't actually killed anyone yet. Caitlin now has better control of Killer Frost. Her Killer Frost side has become kinder but critical of some aspects of the Caitlin side, like her tendency to wear pink. Victims *Hunter Zolomon/Black Flash *Numerous unnamed people (Erased timeline) *Some Nazi soldiers from Earth-X Indirectly *Al Rothstein/Atom-Smasher *Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost (Earth-2) *H. R. Wells (Earth-19) Gallery KillerFrost.png FLASH 320 003.jpg Killer Frost (Caitlin Snow).png caitlin snow killer frost by russianet-da83jcq.jpg caitlin snow vs killer frost by russianet-danr47d.jpg 6e0a4037dc2b458ab05db2aaf8576a68.jpg Savitar attacks Killer Frost.png flash vs killer frost by russianet-daxtpmk.jpg killer frost by russianet-db60tyr.jpg the flash 3x22 23 the fight killer frost vs vibe by pd21x-db9e1zp.jpg caitlin with damaged anti metahuman necklace by pd21x-db2kcq0.jpg The-Flash-Killer-Frost-Poster.jpg Killer-frost-is-back-credit-the-cw.jpg Killer Frost (Caitlin Snow)dffdfddf.png Killer Frost.png Killer_Frost_(Caitlin_Snow) (1).png Trivia *In the episode "I Know Who You Are", Killer Frost used her powers to generate an ice bridge that she would slip along with her feet, similarly to Iceman, a Marvel Comics-based superhero with the same powers as Killer Frost. *Many villains in the series seemed to hold Caitlin in high regard: **Eobard Thawne liked how passionate she was for her science. **Hunter Zolomon fell in love with her, but didn't care when she found that he was actually quite abusive as Zoom. **Grodd seemed to show gratitude for her due to her decision to not harm him. **Savitar treated Killer Frost like a child of his, albeit in a Zoom-like manner. Navigation Category:Flash Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:In Love Category:Femme Fatale Category:Arrowverse Villains Category:Female Category:Elementals Category:Charismatic Category:Tragic Category:Minion Category:DC Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Murderer Category:Arrogant Category:Torturer Category:Mutated Category:Abusers Category:Trickster Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Related to Hero Category:Right-Hand Category:Traitor Category:Assassins Category:Fighters Category:Liars Category:Legacy Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Dissociative Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Hero's Lover Category:Alter-Ego Category:Wrathful Category:Revived Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:One-Man Army Category:Kidnapper Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Vengeful Category:Sophisticated Category:Deal Makers Category:Supremacists Category:Honorable Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Nemesis Category:Necessary Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Provoker Category:Sadists Category:Egotist Category:Protective Category:Archenemy Category:Obsessed Category:Criminals Category:Misanthropes Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Control Freaks Category:Blackmailers Category:Rivals Category:Extremists Category:Extravagant Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Enigmatic Category:Leader Category:Remorseful Category:Enforcer Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed Category:On & Off Category:Protagonists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Vigilante Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Perverts Category:Grey Zone Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Deceased